


Tobari and Hina's Celebration

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fushigi na Tsuki no Yoru no Tobari | Tobari and the Night of the Curious Moon
Genre: Caught, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: After the night of the curious moon, Tobari is overjoyed at having her best friend back.





	Tobari and Hina's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a game by Desunoya (mainly a Touhou fan game doujin circle) that a friend did a stream of and semi-jokingly requested a smut fic of. It feels a little weird that as far as I can tell the only fanfic or anything of this at least in English is smut by someone who hasn't even played the game but oh well. Should mention it has spoilers for the any% ending of the game. Written November 2018.

Through tears, Tobari took a deep breath, pulling the string taught on her bow and firing off another magic arrow at Hina. As it hit, Hina stumbled and stopped in her tracks. "Farilina, quickly!", she shouted over her shoulder.

"...Ok, Lady Tobari!". Farilina focused, clasping her hands together. "Desist, darkness... Begone from Hina... Begone from the one precious to us!". A soft twinkling light flashed around Hina and she fell to her knees. Tobari dropped her staff and rushed over to her.

"...T-Tobari? What... Is...?", she muttered. Tobari knelt and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're alright Hina... Don't do something so rash without me ever again! I was so worried about you...!". Tears welled up in Hina's eyes as Tobari spoke. "...I'm so sorry, Tobari, I... I guess I'm not strong after all, am I?".

"You did your best, Hina... Thank you", Farilina said, kneeling down next to them. "I...--", Hina started. "Really I should apologize", Farilina continued. "I only wanted to help my world, but instead... The moonsickness has just spread to yours now."

"You really are strong, Hina!", Tobari said. "You're amazing... And you're so precious to me and to everyone else, so...".

"...You really mean it, Tobari? I... You're right, I shouldn't have tried to do it on my own, and that's why all this happened...". She closed her eyes, hugging Tobari a little closer. "Thank you, Tobari... Umm... Would... Would you mind if I k--". She stopped, her eyes darting open as Tobari cut her off by gently kissing her lips.

"...I guess not", she said, softly giggling as after a moment Tobari pulled away, their eyes still locked together.

As Tobari went to stand up, she hugged her tighter and leaned in, kissing her back. Holding Tobari close, Hina shut her eyes as they shared a deeper kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. She felt Tobari run her hand through one of her blonde twintails and then, a little surprised but not displeased, she felt her lightly touch her chest through her pink dress.

She quietly panted as their lips seperated again, the trail of saliva between them shimmering a little in the moonlight. "Ehehe, If you want to do it too, Tobari, I'd like if we could...", she whispered. "You mean...?", Tobari asked, and she nodded her head. "I do want to, Hina. Since it's you I'd really...--". As she thought of what to say next both of them were rudely brought back to reality by Farilina clearing her throat.

Glancing over at her they say Farilina blushing profusely and averting her eyes. "Umm... I know it's none of my business if you want to, um... 'Celebrate your reunion', Hina, Lady Tobari, but... W-Well, maybe this isn't the place for it...?". Hina's eyes went wide and she started blushing herself. "Oh... Umm... Ehe... Hehe...".

Farilina stood up, dusting off her robes. "I'll reseal the Lunarian Stone with you, Hina... It won't trouble you anymore."

"Eh, but if we do that you couldn't go home...?", Hina asked. Farilina shook her head. "It's no use. With all the energy pouring into this world from the moon, there's no way to reach it no matter what we do."

Tobari stood up. "Farilina... I'll help you go back home however I can... I'm sure Hina will too, so... We can all set this right together this time!". Hina stood up too and nodded, smiling. "Mhm!". Tobari smiled back at her. "For now though--", she added. "--If you say we need to reseal the Stone, we need to get back to the school!".

And so as they made their way back, the Night of the Curious Moon was almost over. But, having returned and resealed the Lunarian Stone, setting the world back to normal until they could help Farilina cure the moonsickness and return home, one thing remained for Tobari and Hina to do that night...

It had grown late by the time they returned and set the new seal and so, as Tobari, Hina, and Farilina left the school grounds, the sky remained dark and starry for their short walk home. Hina opened the door as they reached her house, slipping off her shoes as the three of them entered. "Is Farilina going to stay with you for now, Hina?", Tobari asked as she followed suit. Farilina nodded as Hina answered her. "Yeah. I figure she should enjoy herself while she's stuck here too, so I'm going to help her enroll as a student too. Ah, you can have my bed Farilina, I don't mind sleeping on the floor while you're here!".

"Thank you, Hina". Farilina blushed. "Hmm, what's the matt--", Hina started to ask before it dawned on her what she might be thinking about. "Oh...".

"I-It's no matter Hina, please do not pay me any mind", she protested. "I'll just make myself some tea if that's alright."

"Eh, no, if you're my guest I'll make it for you!", Hina said. "Oh, you can make yourself at home Tobari. I'll be up in a minute, ok?". Tobari nodded. "Alright, Hina."

She started up the stairs, opening the door to Hina's room and sitting down on a cushion, letting out a yawn. It had been a long day. It wasn't long before the door opened again and Hina stepped inside, shutting it tightly behind her. She smiled meekly. "Um... This must be your first time too, right Tobari?". She nodded. "Yeah... It is."

"I've seen some stuff in manga and I've, um...", Hina twiddled her fingers. "Done it by myself... But I don't really know that much". Tobari blushed, watching intently as Hina, still standing by the door, took off her necklace, slipped off her gown, and then pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in just her lacy white bra and panties, still with a slightly meek look on her face.

"Yeah...", Tobari nodded. "I don't think I've read anything like but...". Like Hina she fidgeted awkwardly before finishing, averting her eyes a bit. "I've done done that by myself too". Hina perked up. "Oh... If you've done it too it's not all that embarrassing anymore!". She sat down on the other cushion next to Tobari's. "...How do you do it, Tobari?". 

"I...--", Tobari trailed off. There was an awkward pause between them

She sighed. "...It's still embarrassing to talk about that, Hina."

"Ahaha... Maybe it is a little. You're not left speechless very often, Tobari... Oh, I was thinking maybe we could both do it and watch each other anyway, though, so...". She smiled. "I'm ok with that if it's you who sees, Tobari. How about you?".

"Yeah, me too... If it's you. To tell you the truth... I've thought about you sometimes when I've done it, Hina". Hina blushed, twirling her hair a little. Tobari pulled off her blouse and watched as Hina undid her bra and pulled her panties down around her knees, lifting herself up a little to slip them off. She pulled down her skirt, tights, and panties and slipped out of them as well as Hina took a deep breath, spread her legs, and started slowly stroking her clit.

Watching Hina play with herself she started feeling hotter too, and whatever inhibitions she still felt about doing this with her melted away. She sucked on her right index and middle fingers to wet them and reached down, glancing from Hina's hand in her lap up to her face, her expression half intently watching and waiting for her to start and half looking engrossed in her own pleasure.

Tobari spread her own legs and ran her fingertips along her pussy, gently spreading her lips open and slipping her two fingers inside. She could tell Hina was getting excited watching as well, noticing her stroke herself a little faster as soon as she started masturbating too. Working her fingers, she also began to fondle her breast with her free hand, rubbing her hard nipple with her index finger. 

"Mm... Hah... Tobari...", Hina moaned and panted as she rubbed her clit and felt herself approaching climax. She could tell the soft noises were turning Tobari on even more, and listened as Tobari herself started making similar noises while she fingered her pussy. She closed her eyes and let out a gasp as she felt the orgasm come over her, opening them again as she came down from it to see Tobari still working her pussy and fondling herself as she came.

Hina crawled over to Tobari, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a kiss. "It... Felt really good somehow doing it with you watching, Tobari."

"Yeah... It did... I want to do it together now, Hina". Hina nodded. "Mhm... Me too". She got up and sat down on the edge of her bed, Tobari following her and taking a seat next to her. They shared another kiss as Hina reached into her lap and gingerly slipped her index finger into Tobari's wet pussy while she returned the favor, reaching across and starting to rub her clit. She slipped another finger inside, and Tobari responded by kissing her more deeply, her tongue darting into her mouth, and stroking her pussy a little harder.

Tobari pulled her lips away, both her and Hina gasping for breath before leaning back in to kiss again, their tongues flitting against each other as each of them played with the other. Finally, Hina broke away, a string of cum left on her fingers as she slipped them out of Tobari and a string of saliva between their lips. "Aha... Let me try something, ok, Tobari?".

Tobari smiled. "Mhm... Alright, Hina". Hina took a deep breath, kneeling in front of Tobari and gently spreading her legs. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and started licking her pussy, eliciting a gasp from Tobari as she did. "Haah...?! This feels better than with a finger, Hina...! But... Isn't it...?". Hina looked up at Tobari, pulling her lips away. "Umm... Ahaha... If it's you, Tobari... I'm fine with doing it."

"Hina...!", Tobari gasped as she went back to eagerly lapping at her. As she ate Tobari out, Hina's hand strayed down to her crotch and she began to stroke herself again, her panting muffled by her face still being buried in Tobari's lap. She ran her other hand over Tobari's thigh. Gasping for breath she pulled away again. "Aaah... Your skin is so soft, Tobari...!". Just as quickly she once again pressed her face to Tobari's pussy, teasing it with her tongue.

"H-Hina...! At this rate I'm gonna...! Cum soon...!". Hina took Tobari's gasps and her cum trickling done her chin as a sign to speed up, feeling her squirm as she made her cum. "Haaah...! Hinaaaaaa...!".  
_______________

Farilina took a sip of tea and kept staring intently at the television. Noticing something on the coffee table between her and it, she picked it up and started pressing the buttons on it until, suddenly, the screen came to life. "Wow...".

She heard the doorbell ring and got up to see who it could be. Opening the door, she saw two of Hina's friends, one of them holding a white plastic bag in her hand.

"Yo!", Asuka said. "Hey, you're the Moon Princess right? Uh...".

"Farilina."

"Yeah, Farilina! Hey, is Hina busy? I bought some sweets for the five of us to kick back with after today!".

"Umm... Hina is... Her and Lady Tobari are... Ummm... Up in the bedroom but you...".

"Oho, Tobari is already here too? I was trying to text her but couldn't get through to her. Don't worry, I'll go tell them me and Tsubaki are here. Oh, sorry, could ya put these in the kitchen for me?", Asuka replied, pushing the bag of cakes into Farilina's hand, kicking off her shoes, and heading upstairs. Tsubaki bowed as she entered and took off her shoes. "Good evening, Miss Farilina."

"Oh...", she bowed in return. "G-Good evening Lady Tsubaki...".

Asuka marched up the stairs to the door of Hina's room, knocking on it before throwing it open. "Yo, Hina, Tobari! I figured we could all use to relax some tonight so me and Tsubaki brought some cakes over ok--". She stopped as she got a look at the two of them, completely naked with their clothes strewn about the floor, Hina kneeling in front of Tobari and looking over her shoulder with a worried expression and Tobari wide-eyed and blushing intensely.

"Oh... Heheh... C-Congratulations you two and... P-Please take your time". She backed away and slowly closed the door.


End file.
